Alliances
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer is summoned by Aragorn. ONESHOT. Part 23 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 23 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

**_A/N: Do you suppose now that I've cornered the market on Elfwine stories, I can claim my work is canon and anyone who writes him differently is being AU?_**

Blue Eyes - considered not posting this for a couple of days to torment you, but luckily for you I have that impatient streak in me...

**Alliances**

**(Oct, 9 IV)**

Lothiriel was climbing the hill back toward Meduseld, her wriggling year-old daughter, Theodwyn, in her arms and accompanied by her eight-year-old son, Elfwine. It had been a pleasant outing to the marketplace, and Daelwyn, the children's nurse, was carrying her purchases for her.

As she neared the steps up to the Golden Hall, she spotted a horse being held by one of the guards. Looking up, she saw her husband holding a dispatch the messenger had apparently brought. He glanced up just then and met her eyes. He held her gaze a moment, but did not smile as usual, and she saw his jaw tighten as he turned to go inside, signaling the messenger to follow.

Lothiriel's breath caught in her throat. Whatever the news, it was not good. She forced herself not to run inside and demand an explanation. Instead, she calmly made her way to the nursery, leaving the baby with Daelwyn and taking the packages to her room. Elfwine went off to play, and she took a deep breath before returning to the main hall.

The messenger was at a table, eating a meal, and just as Lothiriel arrived, Eomer entered the room also. She gave him a questioning look and for a moment he just stared at her. She couldn't quite identify the emotion on his face, and the whole matter was beginning to worry her.

Saying something to Gamling that she couldn't hear, Eomer came toward her. Taking her hand, he silently led her from the room. After they had walked a short way, she began to realize he was taking her to the garden.

Once there, he moved to a bench and gestured for her to sit, but instead she moved in front of him, and caught his face in her hands, "What is it, my love? What news?"

Drawing a ragged breath, he reached up and took her hands in his, "Aragorn sends word that there is trouble in the south. He asks that I bring an eored and assist him in quelling the dissent."

Before she could speak, he continued, "Lothiriel, there are things I must say to you. Please, just hear me out."

Her brow wrinkled at his injunction, but she merely nodded.

He rubbed a hand over his face, then spoke without directly meeting her eyes, "If anything should happen to me, you will rule Rohan; at least until Elfwine is old enough to take over. I have complete confidence in you, my love – both that you can be a good ruler and that you will raise our son to be a good king."

He turned away from her, lost in thought, and then quickly turned back, seeming to reach a decision, "Lothiriel, you are a young woman yet. I would not have you be alone the rest of your life. If I should not return, you have my blessing to take another man as your husband and live out your days with him."

Still he did not meet her eyes, but she advanced on him anyway. Again capturing his face in her hands she pulled him down until their lips lightly touched. "I have never desired to rule Rohan, but I will do so if I must, and I will make certain our son is a king like unto his father. But you make _very_ certain you return to me, beloved, for I desire no other husband." And then she pulled him into a kiss that added emphasis to her words.

With a groan he folded his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace, deepening the kiss, almost with a frenzy. At length, he broke off, breathing heavily.

Teasingly, she inquired, "So is this how it is to be? As I recall, the last time Aragorn summoned you, we ended up with Elfwine nine months later. It would appear you intend to duplicate that feat."

He laughed, and it broke the tension. Resting his forehead against hers, he asked, "Would you wish that, knowing I might not return to help raise our child?"

"I would wish it knowing that it might prove added incentive _for_ you to return!" she declared.

He pulled her close once more and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I would not wish to leave you, but I must. And I am grateful for your understanding of that."

"I will admit, the thought of your going into battle terrifies me, my love. But, do not forget, dearest, that defending Gondor, especially in the south, means defending my family – my father and brothers and people. Neither of us can refuse Aragorn's request for your aid."

He pulled back and thought for a moment before raising his eyes to hers, "What should I say to Elfwine?"

She sighed, "He is old enough to know the truth, I fear, though I wish he did not have to hear it. May I be there when you speak to him?"

"Of course! I welcome it, and please say anything you wish as well. I remember all too clearly my own father..."

She raised a hand to his cheek as emotion choked off his words. "I know," she said softly. "I know."

xxxxx

They waited until after supper, and the baby was put to bed, before speaking with Elfwine. Carefully Eomer explained Gondor's call for aid and his responsibility to answer.

He sat on the side of his bed with his son standing in front of him, gazing solemnly at him and trying not to let his tears spill over. Eomer reached over and stroked the boy's head, "It is all right to cry, if you wish, Elfwine. It does not mean you are weak, only that you care."

With a sob, the boy flung himself into Eomer's arms and cried on his shoulder for several moments. Finally, regaining control, he pulled back and wiped at his eyes and nose. Straightening himself, he earnestly said, "Do not worry, Papa. I will take care of Mama and Theodwyn while you are gone. And I will ask the Valar to watch over you until you return safely."

Eomer heard the slight intake of air from his wife that indicated she was fighting her own emotions at her son's behavior.

"Thank you, Elfwine. I trust you completely. And I would not leave without having you know how much I love you." He pulled the boy to him and kissed his brow. "Do you think you can manage to sleep now?"

Elfwine nodded slowly, then hesitantly asked, "May I be there to see you off, Papa?"

"We will be leaving very early. Are you sure you want to get up?"

The boy nodded adamantly, "Yes!"

"Very well. I will see that you are awakened before we go."

Elfwine gave him a hug and kiss, then did the same to his mother before saying goodnight to them both and leaving.

Lothiriel moved to sit beside Eomer and sagged weakly against him. "He is so very much like you, dearest. I am not surprised how stoically he took it, even at his young age."

They sat there holding each other a few moments before Lothiriel commented, "You should gather your things and get to bed early. It is a long ride to Gondor."

He nodded and rose, but then gave her a smoldering look and added, "I will be ready for bed shortly."

She gave a laugh and shook her head at him. "Yes, just like last time..."

xxxxx

Gamling approached Eomer and told him, "The Riders are ready, my lord, and the horses packed. You may depart as soon as you wish." At Eomer's confirming nod, he turned and exited in order to leave the king alone with his wife.

Eomer turned to Lothiriel and pulled her into his embrace, "As I recall, before we were married you were very good at giving me kisses to keep me warm until next we saw one another..."

She smiled coyly at him, "And I believe I still know how to do so, my love!" Their lips met quickly, passionately.

As they parted, Lothiriel whispered, "You must return, you know. It is your turn to name the baby."

Eomer laughed, "So sure are you that we will see a new child in nine months?"

"Aye, my lord, for you gave me no rest last night! I should be very surprised if you do not fall from the saddle with fatigue halfway through the day! You are not as young as you used to be!"

Eomer growled and pulled her to him, "When I return, I will make you pay dearly for that remark!"

"I welcome it," she declared. "See that you do!"

With a nod, Eomer quickly kissed her again, then hastily pulled away before it became impossible to leave her. Catching her hand, they went to their son's room and woke him. Quickly Elfwine pulled on some clothes, and the little family ventured out to the terrace.

Eomer gazed down on his Riders, before turning back one last time. He kissed Lothiriel's cheek and then looked down at his son. Indeed, the boy _was_ very much like him, and would never make a display here in public, so he took the initiative and knelt on one knee. "I will see you soon, Prince Elfwine. Look after things here."

His son smiled at him, pleased at the mandate given him. "I will, Papa. I will."

Eomer pulled him into a brief, tight hug, and then rose quickly and hastened down the steps. Once mounted, he glanced upward and gave a farewell salute. Gathering up his reins, he called out, "Forth Eorlingas!" and the group turned downhill, departing Edoras.

Lothiriel and Elfwine stood and watched until they were lost in the low light that preceded dawn. Finally, Elfwine reached for his mother's hand, "Come, Mama. We have a busy day." And then he led her inside.

THE END

5-14-05

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
